The Love That Never Was
by Reverse Fascination
Summary: ZexionXOc RoxasXOC. Mexi is a new member to the Organization and she has no memory of her somebody's past. She's doesn't remember who Zexion is, the person who she has a connection with.
1. Preface

**The Love That Never Was**

**Preface**

* * *

"_Ienzo? IENZO! Where are you?" I cried through my tears, I stood up in the darkness of the streets of where I last saw him. _

"_Where are you?" I softly asked aloud, putting my face in my hands. _

_I felt something pulling on my legs I looked over to my leg; I saw a deformed, weird creature pulling me into a black hole. "Stop!" I yelled._

_It, obviously, didn't listen to me as more came it was ready to pounce onto me like a lion, going for its prey. I shook my head, as I yelled, "No!" Then a weird looking weapon poofed into my hand. _

"_What is this?" I whispered as it deflected off, the weapon._

_It was silver and gold. The handle was gold, with a design that was perfectly hypnotizing in its beauty. There were diamond shape for the handle and the blade was a metal in the middle while the blades where swirling around it with edges like a knife. It was a magnificent weapon. _

_**A Keyblade.**_

"_A... Keyblade?" I asked as I swung it and it hit those deformed creatures._

_**Yes and those creatures are called Heartless. These Heartless are what come out of people's hearts when the Darkness swallows them whole, so they end becoming a Heartless.**_

"_But-"Then I swung again to end up hitting another, "-why are the Heartless coming after me?"_

_**Because they see the darkness in your heart growing and soon enough, the darkness in your heart will swallow you, and you will no longer be whole, you will be come a Heartless and a Nobody.**_

"_A Nobody? What's that?" I asked as I swung again and again until the Heartless were gone, and then silver creatures come out of the same dark hole as the Heartless did. _

_**Nobody's are the shells of those who have been swallowed by the darkness of their hearts and the Heartless as well. The nodoby's come alive from the soul that has been left with body when the Heart has disappeared.**_

_The silver creatures came out me fast and hit the Keyblade out of my hand. I closed my eyes as the Nobodies came at me and started to attack me, I couldn't move because of the pain that I was handling was unbearable. _

_**But don't worry, the Keyblade has choosen you… so you won't die… you'll just become… a Nobody.**_

_I opened my eyes and saw the Keyblade in my hand, I gripped it tightly as I faded into the Darkness that had finally consumed me._

* * *

**Okay, so that was the preface. :) I do not own any of the Characters will come out of this story AKA Kingdom Hearts characters. This is a ZexionXOC Story. Do not judge me. :P**


	2. Chapter I

When, I woke up there was a faint wisp of air, which softly blew on my cheek. It made me stir, as I heard a whisper. The whisperer told me to wake up which made me open my eyes. I did as I as the whisper told me to but when I sat up; I noticed I was covered in a white duvet, while the bedspread was a black that matched the bed frame. The walls that surrounded me were white with two doors, one to a bathroom that I could see and one probably leading out to a hall. I looked beside me to see a beautiful violet rose on a side table, it was clearly real but it had artificial colors added to it, like a blue rose. I smiled gently as I picked it up by the stem and it vanished into sparkling dust.

Iran my finger through my soft, silky dark brown hair as my alexandrite eyes peered at a dark blob that stood out in the corner of my room. A dark figure came out of the darkness and lifted his hand out toward me, I was thinking at the time, _"I think he wants me to go over there…" _ I got up but then I quickly lost my balance, suddenly I was caught by the mysterious man.

Behind the darkness that shielded his face I could see dark orange eyes that had no emotions, but just stared at me, "You're… Xemnas." I could tell that he was somewhat surprised but I couldn't find the emotions that struck his face. He helped me catch my balance as I stood up on my own. That is when he took of his hood, which covered his dark face, and it revealed his long, white-silver hair. The cloak was what he was wearing, but he was also wearing boots, which were obviously black.

When I stood up, his hand went about 10 inches in front of my face as transparent letters, E, M, I, were there backwards as he swung his arm and was now by his side. The letters swirled around me as and X was now in the word. M E X I. "Rank 14, number 14. Mexi. The Brilliant Harmony. The power to know _everything_;Omniscience." He spoke. I looked directly into his eyes, I wanted to talk again but I knew it was better if I didn't I was still too tired.

However, a few words slipped out of my mouth, "I have a keyblade." I looked down as he stared at me, his eyes never flinching. "The name for it is ''Nobody's Melody." I gulped as his hand came to my shoulder and led me through the portal that he had just made. When we went through it there were many doors, however the one we went through was labeled, 'Where Nothing Gathers.'

I held onto the rose, petting the soft petals as Xemnas was now in a chair and I was in center of a circular room where everyone with the same cloak design was staring down at me. I felt my face heat up as I heard Xemnas' voice for the first time, "Organization, we have a new member. Her name is Mexi. She has the power and knowledge to know everything." Xemnas blankly looked at me as the room filled with whispers. One in particular was very annoying.

Larxene.

"I don't like her, she seems… like a know-it-all type."

"Well, no duh, dumbass." A male voice across the room said, Axel.

"Shut your mouth!" Larxene snapped.

"I can hear you know." I whispered as they all gaped at me, my face got redder as I looked to the floor. _"I should I have kept my mouth shut!"_

"So, Superior, what are we gonna do with the dudette?" Xigbar asked as he turned his attention to Xemnas.

"What do you think?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, to capture hearts of course." An icy voice snapped, Vexen.

My head started to spin as an agreement broke out about what they were going to do with me and whatnot. I closed my eyes, I felt like I was going to die, but then again I didn't know what it was like and I didn't quite _ feel_ it but the sensation was there.

"Quiet! Now, we must test her skills before anything about her remaining here in the Organization." Xemnas' voice boomed throughout the room, making me flinch slightly. "Now, Mexi… why won't you show us what your powers can tell us. Tell me the qualities and names for number VII." He smiled and leaned back, waiting for me to speak out the words he wishes to hear.

"Saix, the Luna Diver. Has the attribute of the moon. His weaponry is Claymore or Lunatic. His ranking number is of course, VII." I explained all at once, hoping that I didn't explain it too fast.

"Very good, now… why don't you explain yourself to us?" Xemnas ordered. I nodded and thought about it before I explained my qualities.

"My name is Mexi, but my _somebody name_ is Emi. My given title is the Brilliant Harmony. And as Xemnas had already told you I have the knowledge to know everything, but the thing is that I can only know the person place or thing's qualities." I looked at the rose that was in my hands before Larxene made a remark.

"Are you kidding me? We're going to have a brat kid like her, join this Organization?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked around the room trying to find where Larxene's voice was coming from. Somehow, I ended up looking right at this one figure. It was boy, about my age and was taller than I by 2 inches. "Zexion…" I whispered as Xemnas gave out his next order.

"The boy you are looking at right now, name his qualities."

I huffed silently as I looked into his bright blue eyes that weren't quite like Roxas', "Zexion, and The Cloaked Schemer. Has the power to create illusions. Rank number 6. His weaponry is a book called Lexicon-" I could hear a faint chuckle but was silenced by Saix's glare. I stopped there was something missing but I couldn't form the words.

"What's his _somebody_ name?" Xemnas asked, noticing me stopping my sentence.

"I… I don't know… I know he has one, but my mind won't wrap around his name to form the letters of his name." I explained.

Saix then asked as Xemnas looked at him, "Xemnas… could it be that she could be his-" Then there was a buzzing sound.

"Mexi… would you like to know his _somebody name_?" Xemnas asked as he looked at me. I didn't do anything I couldn't move, I thought I could know _everything _about a person?

"His name is -" then the buzzing sound in my ears ran louder than it did. I dropped to the ground and the rose fell out of my hand, I covered my ears, as the buzzing noise wouldn't stop. I closed my eyes as I saw bright blue eyes that I knew I had loved so much once.

-X-x-X-x-X-

I woke up to see that there were three boys by my bed one on one side the other two on the other side.

"Demyx, number IX, power to manipulate water. The Melodious Nocturne." I looked at the blonde Mohawk man who was tall. "Axel, number VIII, power to manipulate fire. The Flurry of Flames," I stated looking at the red spiky-haired boy who looked just as tall as Demyx was. Then I looked at a shorter boy compared to them about my height and age, "Roxas, number XIII, has the attribute of light, by wielding the keyblades he possesses." I smiled as Roxas nodded.

"Whoa! I like her. Hey, can you make cookies? Last time me and Roxy tried to make cookies we almost burnt down the place so Xaldin got 'mad' at us and told us never to go back in there again unless we have a higher rank or someone who actually _knows_ how to cook." Demyx rambled as he simply smiled at the end.

"Oh wow…" I whispered as Axel chuckled.

"Yeah, our buddy here can be a handle full can't ya' Dem?" Axel asked as he leaned on the bed.

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled at me, "I would introduce myself but I wouldn't have to because of your whole…" He trailed off and shrugged as I gradually nodded, knowing what he was going to say.

Then there was a sudden shudder of silence and then someone cleared his or her throat and we all looked at the door to see Zexion.

"Zexy, man! Don't bug her too much alright?" Axel teased dragging Roxas and Demyx with him as Axel shot them out of the room and then he leaned in a bit and whispered something in Zexion's ear, I didn't know what it was but it had to be something serious because Axel laughed and shut the door behind him leaving Zexion glaring at the floor.

"So, Zexion, why do I expect such a lovely visit from you?" I asked smiling getting up to put on a pair of black heels with the leather straps. I was slightly taller but still shorter than Zexion by an inch or two.

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing since you fainted… In such a weird way." Zexion leaned against the closed door and looked at me, observing my body. It was quite embarrassing if you ask me. I stepped forward and shrugged.

"Well, I'm standing and the buzzing sound is gone so, I guess I'm okay." I smiled, almost getting lost in his eyes.

"Do you… Do you remember anything of your _somebody_ past?" He asked, looking away.

"Nope, should I?" I asked.

He sighed as he nodded, "Yes, mostly everyone here remembers except for Roxas… he only has dreams of Sora."

"Sora…. The name sounds familiar." I pondered as I lifted a finger to my lips and my hand under my elbow. "But I guess I'll meet him one day, perhaps."

Zexion mumbled something, as he stopped and asked me, "Would you like for me to read you a story?"

"But isn't that childish? Even for you?" I asked, jokingly.

He shrugged, "Well, it's not like you're not."

"Good points… wait what?" I got confused… it wasn't my fault but I had no idea what he was talking about when he said that we had no hearts. Me being childish? He doesn't even know me… yet.

"Never mind, but…you can't hear my _somebody_ name, correct?" He asked and I nodded. "So If I say my name, _my nobody name_ you won't flinch?" I shook my head as he nodded.

"I see, well, I guess I'll be off." Zexion sighed as he stood up straight.

Right when he went for the door handle I had to stop him, "Wait… do you know where the library is?"

He paused and then turned around, "Yes…"

"Would you show me it?" I asked.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked.

I thought about it then gradually nodded. "A bit. Would you read for me Zexion?"

"Of course." He smiled a bit.

He made a portal, took my hand and led me through the darkness.

-X-x-X-x-X-

"Wow… I thought it'd be bigger… but I suppose this has a reason for why it's so small." I thought aloud as I twirled around the room, watching as he sat down on a black leather couch.

"Once again… I thought you knew everything." Zexion mumbled.

"Oh my- Did I not say I only knew the stuff about _people_?" I asked, irritated that he would actually _ask_ that question.

"Yes, I'm just kidding around." He chuckled, his gaze on me.

"This library is just for Vexen's experiments…" Zexion rolled his eyes. "However, I tend to borrow some books from a huge library in another world." He grabbed a book that was on a side table beside the leather couch. It was a black hard cover book. Classic book.

"What type of book?" I asked, sitting on the other side of the couch from him.

"Hmm, it's a mix… between love, betrayal, horror; it has emotions that we don't have." Zexion explained. It caught me off guard but did he just say that _we_ don't have _any_ emotions? He saw my confusion and explained again, "As nobody's we don't have a heart therefore, we don't have emotions. We are a higher rank of Nobody's so all that's left is our 'shell' aka our body and our souls when our hearts are gobbled by the darkness." He shrugged his shoulders, opening his book as if it didn't affect him. Not meeting my gaze when I looked at him intently wanting answers.

"_What?_" I gasped, trying to see if there was some odd amusement on his face, but I couldn't see any! What was he talking about? Questions ran through my head, but then I put my hand on where my heart should be but… there was no heartbeat.

My eyes widened as I realized that he was right, so I moved my hand to under jaw line to find a heartbeat. None. Nada. Nothing. I caught Zexion looking at me, as he was about to speak I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I know! I should know this but I don't!" I yelled as I got up, I flicked my hand and out came my Keyblade. I threw it at Zexion as he easily dodged it.

"We don't have heart, that's why we made this Organization so we can create Kingdom Hearts… and have our hearts back." He whispered in my ear. He was behind me and had my wrist in his hands. I held in my sobs, as I yanked my hands out of his grip and ran out the door that led to the hallway.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I heard strumming of some sort of guitar… I kept running though the buzzing sound in my head was faint but I didn't care, no one could tell me that we don't have hearts it seems like… we're all cold-hearted.

The next thing I know, I was on my ass and I was looking up at a blonde, Demyx. "Oh, um, hi Dem." I stumbled upon the words, and quickly wiped away the tears. Moreover, guess what he asked me, the most obvious question when you first see someone crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping me up, I nodded but then shook my head.

"I honestly don't know, Demyx." I sighed as I ended up falling into his chest.

"Did it have to do something with Zexion? Did he say something to you? Did he rape you? Oh, wait no that's Axel… okay well, cross out the last one!" He grinned, trying to cheer me up clearly.

I giggled against his chest as I made a portal, I could hear the big 'WOOSH!' "Here, this is a portal to my bedroom, I'll go talk to Zexion. Okay?" He pushed me through t he portal and the last glimpse I got of him was him making an infuriated face.

I was guessing he never really got mad because well, he had no wrinkles or worry lines of any sort, so that gave away that he's carefree and what not. However, I didn't get why he was so angry about this… he barely knew me. I shook the thought away because I was upset over this whole Organization already. I highly disliked this Organization (I didn't want to use hate because it's a strong word).

When I got into the portal there was labeled, "Demyx's Room" I walked through it more and there was a different room compared to me. His was black, white and _blue_. Blue was mostly likely his favorite color considering it's the color of his guitar… or is called a sitar? I shrugged as I examined his room.

Blue walls, black bed frame, water sea colored bed covers. Black and white pillows, but a bit of blue attached to them. Then in a corner of the room, I saw a music stand with papers scattered everywhere with chair next to it. I smiled as I picked the papers off of the stand and the floor. There were some crumpled up so I sat on his bed and laid them all out one by one.

Smiling, I matched the ones which I thought would seem a good enough pair and soon enough I made a song without even listening to it, Hopefully, Demyx wouldn't be mad and yell at me but it was so messy that I had to help him out a bed. I put them in a neat stack, put them on the stand and climbed back onto his bed.

I sighed as I stared up at his ceiling, my eyes slowly started to close, as I fell in a light sleep, where I knew I wouldn't dream about anything.


	3. Chapter II

"Zexion is such an ass." Demyx mumbled as soon as Emi had gone through the portal. Demyx had made another one that went to where she was before.

"Zexion! What the hell is your problem, man! Why'd you have to go off and tell her that, dude! You know how touchy it is; Xemnas had a meeting before we met Mexi. Like really? Mansex _ordered_ us, to not tell her, that we should _wait_ and tell her what the plan was for the Organization XIII, so she can make connections-" Demyx got cut off from his rant.

"Stop right there, number IX. I know where you're going with this, and I _don't_ want to hear it." Zexion stated, holding his hand up, closing his eyes while looking away. Demyx swatted at his hand and continued.

"And so she can help us _all_ get hearts…" Demyx went silent around that part because Zexion was glaring at him.

"Demyx… you know that we can't feel and whether or not, she has to learn that, so I told her." Zexion said, not looking up at Demyx only turning his back to him. Demyx was getting frustrated so he continued, once again.

"You went against the Superior's order; you could possibly go under the fugitive's for betraying the Organization's motive!" Demyx yelled as he spun Zexion around so that his teal eyes met Zexion's blue. "For all you know, he may already know what you did." Zexion glared at Demyx without any emotions, though Demyx knew that it meant that Zexion hated him.

"That's unless, you don't tell him, which I certainly hope you won't… other wise, you'll get in trouble as well for blackmailing someone who has a higher ranking than you." Zexion threatened, him turning around, walking away to a portal.

"Zexion! Stop running away from what your conscious is telling you. You know you still love her." Demyx taunted him. Zexion turned back around to go punch Demyx in the face, instead when Zexion went to, Demyx caught his hand and he hit Zexion in the stomach. And whispered something in his ear. Zexion crouched on the ground. Demyx took a potion from his pocket and put it beside Zexion. Demyx closed Zexion's portal and made his own, to his room.

"You need better reflexes, Zex."Demyx smiled and went through it, making it close behind him.

Zexion took the potion, and shot it across the room. "Fuck… I thought we couldn't feel… anything." Zexion whispered as he grabbed his own potion and drank it. The green liquid didn't look too appetizing but it tasted decent. Zexion got up as he looked where the portal once was, where Demyx left.

"Bastard…" Zexion clenched his fist and created his own portal, to his own room.

**-X-x-X-x-X-**

demyX

I arrived in my room and saw that my music area was cleaned and stacked in nice piles with the wring music in its place… I shook his head as I walked over to it and read the music. I then, started gradually nodding my head as I picked up my Sitar. I began playing a soft melody and it entered Mexi's mind while she slept…

meXi

_**T**__**he Dreams of the Past…**_

_**I **__walked towards a light, as when she entered it the light shone brighter and she landed in a lab with small tubes and potions._

"____, com here will you?" A small kid voice called as I looked behind me to see a young boy who looked like Zexion, except way shorter, brighter eyes and was younger, a lot younger. Then, I saw a little girl running with a white lab coat, wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, underneath. Her face was a blur but I could see her body. _

"_You're running to fast, _____! I'm not that fast of a runner!" The girl huffed as she leaned on her knees._

"_You're such a girl-y!" He teased as a man with white hair and a lab coat came up behind the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. He had an ice blonde hair that was fading to white and green eyes to match his coldness._

"_Little girl, would you mind if I talk to _____ for a while?" He asked, with a smile on his face. She shook her head slowly as the boy went around her and followed the scientist. She was sort of shaking when another man came in front of her; he had faded blonde hair that was combed back and was neck length with soft amber eyes. He was wearing a blue tie white t-shirt and lab coat with black pants and dress shoes. _

"_It's okay, ___. He'll be back to play. Why not we go get some sea salt ice cream while we wait for him?" He gave her a sweet smile and held out his hand, she hesitantly took his hand as she looked back to the way the boy left and started to walk away from the scene... where the music was coming from and shadows were created._

_Then there was a sudden white light and it all disappeared._

_**T**__**he Past of the Dreams…**_

Demyx shook Mexi as she woke and bolted straight up, bonking heads with him.

"Ouch…" He chuckled as he went up and Mexi's head went back down to the pillows.

"Ha-ha, sorry, Dem." Mexi giggled as she rubbed her forehead and he sat down.

"Did you really have to snoop through my stuff?" Demyx asked, laid down across her feet.

"Oooh, sorry 'bout that. It was just so messy and unfinished. Therefore, I decided to… fix it. "Mexi smiled, flipping her head so her hair wouldn't fall too far in front of her eyes.

"Aaah, smart-cookie you are!" Demyx got up and poked her nose. She smacked his hand and got up.

"Alright… I'm in the mood for something to eat!" She smiled as Demyx got up.

"Okay! Let's go get Axel and Roxy and we'll go get some sea-salt ice cream! It'll be-" Demyx cut off because a corridor was being opened right behind me as a hand went on my shoulder, dragged me into it as I reached out for Demyx, and he reached for me too and then it closed as soon as I was in.

I closed my eyes and started to kick but soon was restrained with a whisper, "Mexi… you're heart is too pure to be here, go, you're not a Nobody…" I opened my eyes to see Demyx there leaning in front of my face, I was lying down in my bed.

"Demyx… what happened?" I croaked as my head hurt like a bitch.

"You fainted… I don't know why, but… you started to kick and so I got Roxas and Axel to bring to back to your bedroom and we tried to restrain you." Demyx explained sitting next to me as I put my hand over my forehead, moving it down to cover my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dem." I sighed, falling into a light sleep. I dreamt of a Keyblade it was white and engulfed with light while the other one was black and full of darkness. Oathkeeper… Oblivion.

I woke up, moving my hand to see the ceiling and I got up seeing that he was gone. "Demyx?" I called out as my eyebrows pulled together.

"He was called into a meeting, Mexi, to go to Hollow Bastion for some information…" Roxas stated as a portal appeared and he stepped out with blood dripping down from his face, holding his two Keyblades; Oathkeepper and Oblivion.

"What happened Roxas?" I asked as I dragged him to the bed and made him sit.

"I… I got into a fight with Axel…" He mumbled. I looked at him and smiled as I went into my drawer and got a cloth and started to gently dap the cloth into his cuts.

"Why's that?" I asked, pulling out a potion and with my finger a poured a little bit onto my finger and caressed his cheek. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and he looked into mine.

"… It was over something stupid." He sighed as he looked away. I pursed my lips cocked my head to the side as he continued, "He thought I was ditching him at the clock tower to do more jobs, and so just like a flame he flared." Roxas closed his eyes and winced as the potion started to kick in and the cut vanished.

"Well, Roxas, he'll get over it. He's just worried about you." I sat down next to him.

"Worried about me? Does that mean he has to beat my ass? No, he's just a jealous fool who thinks he owns me." Roxas snapped, looking at me, with what would have been hatred but not towards me.

"Roxy… you know that's not true."

"But it is! He's always _there_!" He exclaimed as his arms flew up in the air and then slumped onto my bed, covering his face with his hands, groaning. I giggled a bit as I got my cloak from the side of the bed and put it on, zipping it up.

"What's so funny?" Roxas mumbled, propping himself so that he was leaning back on his elbows, abling himself to look at me.

"Nothing." I smiled as I sat back on the bed.

"Then, why laugh?" He asked, his brows pulling together.

"Because," I jumped back up creating a dark corridor, "when you groan, I find it's funny." I looked back at him and walked through it, hoping he'd follow me to where I had heard that you could have a 'fun time' there. I forgot what it was called but, it had to do with something with a holiday.

"Why are we in Halloween Town?" Roxas asked as we exited the corridor. So that's what it's called… Halloween Town.

The pathway that led to a deformed metal gate was curved and jagged as the surrounding walls were. The stones that were surrounded by black sand were shaped oddly, as the bricks on the walls. The streetlight were deformed metal sticks with a jack-o-latern at the top. We started to walk when we started to see Heartless, but they didn't attack us. We were in the town square looking around.

"Um… Roxas… Aren't they, I don't know, suppose to attack us?" I asked, as Roxas shrugged and continued, and every now and then, I'd end up shrieking and he'd laugh at me because the ghost would appear and then , some odd skeleington popped in front of me and screeched like a bat, but I just stared.

_Jack Skelington._ A voice in my head stated.

I close my eyes and shook my head, smiling, "Hello."

"Huh… unusual… usually all the kids would scream in terror, if I did that." Jack shook it off and bowed about to introduce himself. "My name is-"

"Jack Skeleington, The Pumpkin King, the King Of Terror. Yes, I know who you are, Jack." I smiled as his face was puzzled.

"How do you know that? I don't think we've even met… Have we?" He asked putting his hand on his hip and the other sctraching his head. I giggled as I shook my head.

"No, we haven't met."

"Then, how do you know-" He cut himself off as a friend of his, walked up and asked who we were.

"Oh, Jack, who are your friends?" The girl asked. She looked like a beautiful rag doll.

_Sally Stiches._ The voice stated, yet again.

"My name is…" I looked to Roxas as he shook his head, "My name is of no importance." I smiled. "Plus, me and my friend really need to get going…"

"But, you only just got here." Sally pointed out as I shrugged my shoulder's.

"We only came to this world to… observe your habitats and your enviorments. So we must leave now, but I don't think we'll be back again. I'm sorry we have to go." I explained, apologizing at the end as Roxas pulled me through a corridor.

"That was close, I wonder how they saw us." Roxas wondered, "They never usually see us unless…" Roxas trailed off as I looked at him, implying that I need to know what he was thinking. He noticed my staring as he stood there, in my room with me looking at him.

"Oh, it's, um, nothing, Mexi. It's just… I need to go." He said, bluntly as he made another on and walked through it, leaving me in my room alone.

"_What the hell was that about?"_ I thought as I jumped on the bed with my back hitting the covers. I closed my eyes as a head-ache started to start. I moaned, quietly as I crawled under the blankets and closed my eyes, curling up into a ball holding my head in my hands.

When I woke up with a slight poke, I opened my eyes slowly and looked to see Saix there. "Superior wants to test your Keyblade skills with Zexion." He informed me as he made a portal and I grunted as I got up and walked to the corridor. "He, also wants you to fight, Zexion to see if you are worthy of the title Number XIV." He added as we went into a room. It was white with gray Organization XIII symbols. I looked around as I saw Zexion in the corner.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can begin evaluating, Zexion." Saix said as he walked back into the corridor and then it closed as I stared at the ground.

"Shall we begin?" He asked, breaking the silence as the background changed to a white and gray room to a black and white room. The surface was black, and there were white twinkles like stars. Then around us was a white wall that completely surrounded us.

I then swung my keyblade out and the sound of chimes flew in and I just stood there as he came at me. I threw my keyblade at him and it hit him dead on, and it came back to me, but flew right by my hand. I swore to myself as I turned to go get it. But, I was stopped by an arm that went around my neck and a hand that twisted my arm behind my back. I grinded my teeth as I struggled to get free.

"Gameover," He whispered in my ear. My eyes diverted from his hand to my key blade as with my free hand I reached out and it re-appeared as I bumped my elbow into his gut and he stumbled back and I hit him with the keyblade but it surely missed and it came back at me, knocking me off my feet.

It disappeared as Zexion walked in front of me. "Mexi... but you're no longer Member XIV. You're now, just a puppet to… Xemnas." He looked away as the background changed back to the white and gray that it was before. I glared at him before there was a portal made and Saix came and grabbed her arm, dragging me away.

"It's for your own good…" I heard Zexion whisper as it all disappeared and I appeared in a weird room. It was outside of a building.

_Castle Oblivion._

"Why are we outside of Castle Oblivion?" I asked as I looked up at Saix. His face showed no emotion as he stared straight. I followed his stare and saw a cloaked figure standing across from us and saw that he was fighting off Heartless. "What's he doing, Saix?"

"He's moving the Heartless into the Castle… for our 'project.'" Saix explained as Xemnas' hood fell off and I could see his silver hair move with the way he hit the Heartless, with his weapon.

_Aerial Blades._

"Oh… what's the project about?" I asked, I clearly didn't know this one. And I felt like I needed to know, like it was important.

"That's top secret. Something only The Superior and I know." Saix said as the Heartless disappeared and Xemnas turned around. He looked at me to Saix and Saix shook his head. Xemnas turned back around and looked up at the deformed building.

"You failed… to wield Keyblade, Mexi." I jumped at the sound of his deep voice. It was so… emotionless.

"U-uh well…" I trailed off as he spoke again, turning to face Saix and I. When he did, I looked him right in the eye. "Yeah, I know I failed… but that's the least of my worries. I should be more worried about what's going to happen in the future…because I know what's going to happen. And you're not going to like it."

His eyes hardened as I didn't say anything. He put on his hood and looked at Saix. "Saix. Bring her back to the Gray room. Pair her up with Roxas to each world to learn about their existence and what their weaknesses are." Xemnas ordered.

"Roxas is on a mission with Demyx." Saix informed him, Xemnas was silent and then told Saix to partner me up with Zexion. I held in a groan but kept my mouth shut looking at the ground. Saix nodded and made a corridor, pulling me into it. We were in the Gray Room where Marluxia, Vexen, Xigbar and Zexion were all sitting or standing somewhere in the room.

"Zexion." Saix called. Zexion looked up from his book, saw me and then looked back at Saix. "Superior wants you to go on a mission." Zexion stood up, setting his book aside and nodded. Saix handed Zexion a piece of paper with the missions notes and what we needed to do.

I sighed and thought, _"This is going to be a long, long mission."_


	4. Chapter III

"He _hates_ me and yet, I'm going a mission with him, and there are how many worlds out there to discover?" I huffed, lying down on the bed. "Plus, I don't even know what I'm capable of, I know I have Key blade, I have bio-omniscience. But that's about it. I don't know how to use the Key blade, how to use my ability. I have no clue, what to do. I have no training!" I whined as I groaned, turning over so my head was buried in the blackness of my duvet.

"Mex, you're over thinking all of this," Demyx sighed, sitting down next to me, mumbling something after. But I didn't bother asking what he said.

"But, Demyx, I don't understand why all of a sudden, without any training have a mission. Did they do that to you? No, because one I already know that and two I don't think they'd last very long if they sent people out without thinking things through!" I mumbled through the covers and bed.

Demyx sighed, I could tell he had a smile on his face, he always did. "I'm going to go get ice cream, Roxas and Axel, and of course, we're going to party like all heartless, emotionless people do. With fake emotions, I'm sure then, you'll be able to remember what it feels like to have fun." He then left with a click of the door.

I close my eyes, hoping to remember something else, like I did last time.

_**The Dreams of the Past...**_

"__, why won't you talk to me anymore? You're never around anymore!" The same little girl cried, tears pouring down her face._

"_I'm sorry, _... Even tells me not to go near you anymore... that I can't let my 'brilliant little mind' be wasted on thoughts of you." The little boy mumbled turning his back towards her. She was wearing a new dress; it was striped blue and black with ballerina black flats._

_I stared at the children, wondering how they knew Vexen before he became a Heartless. I knew I should have known why but I didn't. _

"__, you don't have to listen to him...," she whispered, somehow I knew that she couldn't speak up._

"_I can't, he promised me that he would make all the feelings go away..." He explained shortly, starting to walk away, but she caught his arm._

"_Don't leave me in the dark," She whispered, tears pouring down her face more and I could feel her heart breaking just by the look on her face. "I know what it feels like to be put in the dark, alone... by yourself. Don't leave me in the dark again..."_

"_I'm sorry..." He whispered, as he turned around and hugged her. _

_**The Past of the Dreams...**_

I woke up to someone shaking me awake. "Mexi, time to wake up... we're leaving." A monotone voice stated, throwing a black coat onto my sleepy face.

_Zexion..._

"Zexion... why are we leaving so quickly?"

"What do you mean so quickly, you were out for 2 days?" He stated, questioningly.

"What do you mean out for 2 days! But that dream, was only about 5 seconds!" I shouted, springing right up. His back was to me, checking through his inventory, for the mission.

"Yes 2 days... but... a dream that last five seconds..." He trailed off as he turned back to me, "We have to get going... our mission starts now." He stated as a corridor opened and he entered through. I sighed as I followed him through the darkness to another world, that wasn't like the one I was.

When we came through the portal, we ended up in what looked like... a desert.

_Agrabah..._

"So, we have to find who Sora has met previously, because Superior says that he's been here before." Zexion explained, walking towards a castle. "And my guess is that he would be in here."

"Oh, don't worry, I already know that." I mumbled, walking towards it, "So how do we get in here?"

"A corridor." Zexion shrugged, opening up another one, just as a bird came by squawking that he was going to die.

"Help me! Help _me_!" It was red, blue feathered, with purple for his tail, and he seemed like he had a mouth that could tell lies. "You there! Hide me!" He yelled, coming right towards me.

_Iago..._

"Zexion!" I looked around for him, but he disappeared. _"What the hell! He totally left me here!"_ I thought, as the bird hid behind me.

"Lady, you have to help me, you can't let the monkey, and boy get me! Otherwise, they'll both give me hours of a lecture!" He complained as I rolled my eyes and then I saw a brown curious monkey with a purple hat and vest. Behind the monkey, was a young boy with a purple vest (no shirt may I add) with no shoes and white pants.

_Monkey, Abu... Boy, Aladdin, the protagonist._

"_So he's Sora's friend... he's the one we need to be studying..."_ I thought, but I had this sensation that this was so wrong doing this.

"Excuse me, but did you happen to see an annoying bird come flying by here?" He asked, walking towards me.

"U-um, nope." I smiled, sweetly, "But I think I did hear something go that way." I said pointing in a random direction; unfortunately it was going towards a wall. The boy gave me a questioning look. "But, he flew over and onto the roof."

"Ooh... okay then, thanks." He smiled running back towards where he came from.

"Phew! Thanks for not ratting me out... you don't look like you're from around here..." He stated as he snapped his ... 'fingers' and then exclaimed, "Hey, are you one of Sora's friends? I think he said he was looking for a girl named Kairi, maybe you're her?" He asked.

"Uh, no. My name is not Kairi; I was just passing by so I'll be leaving now." I waved backing up as someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a corridor. I closed my eyes and that only created more darkness so when I opened them back up, I was looking up at blue eyes that held no emotion in them.

I looked away quickly and my face heated a bit as I realized how close he was. Bending right over me. "U-uh, where are we?" I asked as I looked around.

"We're outside of the palace grounds... but don't worry... no one's here. The princess said that she was going off somewhere... to find the boy that you saw..." Zexion informed me as he helped me up.

"The princess's name is Jasmine... she is one of the 7 princesses of the heart. She's the protangist's lover... she's friends with Sora." I mumbled, writing it down in a little notepad I had with me.

"What did you say? And what are you writing in there?" He asked, peeking over as I hid it in my chest.

"Their notes for Xemnas... he wants me to write down all the information in my head down on this piece of sheet... it's amazing I can talk this early and write too, since I know that all new member's can't talk at first." I rambled on as I continued to write slowly and neatly on the lined paper. He nodded and shrugged lying down on the ground. He looked up in the sky, I could clearly see that his mind was somewhere else, so then after I had finished. I laid on his chest, he was surprised at first, but then he settled.

His breathing was normal then it shifted to a more softer and his breathing went slower. He must have fallen asleep. I turned slowly so I wouldn't wake him, and stared at his face. It was still emotionless... but somehow his face structure changed from his face into a much younger version of his and then back to the normal 'older' version. I looked at him for a moment wondering if I was dreaming instead, but I wasn't. I reached up and touched his face lightly. His cheek felt so soft and his head rather went into my hand as I got up and moved so that his head was on top of my lap. I swallowed as I looked down on his sleeping face. He looked so thoughtless and empty... oh well, empty was a given... but a different kind of empty... like... as if he wasn't there at all. I brushed some lavender-violet hair out of his pale face and just stared. That's when he opened his eyes and our eyes met. I felt my face turn red as we just stared at each other.

"U-um, I think we should get back to our mission..." I mumbled, looking away.

"Agreed." Zexion stated, getting up. He helped me up once again, as we walked into a portal. We ended up on top of a building. "Xemnas told me... before we came here that you needed just to meditate and think of only this world and the protagonist of it."

"Well... couldn't I just done that from the castle?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

Zexion shrugged, "Probably not. You don't know all protagonists in each world... so you couldn't have possibly knew what this world is like, right?" He sat down on the edge and I did the same. "Plus, wouldn't you just want to be out of there anyways?" He asked. I didn't respond because Aladdin and Abu caught Iago finally, and that's what I was paying attention to instead of Zexion.

"Hey, watch the feathers!" Iago exclaimed as the clamped his mouth shut with a cloth. I couldn't hear anything past there but it was pretty interesting to watch... people with emotions. They're outburst... but, I guess that was how they were. They had hearts... they could feel and mean it, if they wanted to.

"Are you listening?" Zexion asked.

"Hm, pardon?" I looked back at Zexion.

"Never mind... just close your eyes and start concentrating..." Zexion sighed, looking up at the sky again.

"Fine..." I mumbled as I did what he said, and I closed my eyes and concentrated on Aladdin and this world. When I opened them back up I wrote all the information in the notepad. "Okay, we're done here." I smiled as I put the notepad away. "Where are we going next?" I asked.

"Back to the castle. RTC." Zexion made a portal and we both walked through it. "We'll rest for a while until the next day."

"O-okay..." I said, quietly. I thought about what I did earlier, putting Zexion's head on my lap and I felt so bi-polar, because way earlier on in the day I told Demyx that Zexion hated me and what not and now, it was ridiculous. My head was spinning with thoughts, and almost lost my balance before I realized that we were back in the Gray Room. I looked at him as he turned to me.

"We'll meet here again tomorrow... if you're not here, I'll come get you." Then he turned again and walked away. "But, I need to go talk to Xemnas..."

I shuffled to my room and on the bed, weirdly. I didn't know what to do. I sighed falling back onto the bed. And I felt a little something in my chest return, and I fell right to sleep.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

"_What do you mean, she's regaining her heart? I thought she was a Nobody like the rest of us."_

"_Well, there's 10 important emotions to her... and she's already regained sloth, or most known as laziness."_

"_How did it get activated?" _

"_By being with the most important person in her other life..."_

_**Sorry it's so short I've had such a writer's block for this one... I feel pretty bad that I've practically given up on this story but I'll try and get it all done and out, but I will try and give it my best. PINKY PROMISE! =D**_


End file.
